Vampire Guardian
by UrFavYandere
Summary: As Luka Megurine's brother and guardian, Luki Megurine has sworn to protect his sister at any cost. So what happens when Luka decides to go out alone without her brother knowing? I suck at summaries. Just read.


**I wanted it to be something edgy and vampiric involving one of my favorite genderbends, Luki! In my Vamp Vocaloid world, genderbends are siblings.**

**I don't own VOCALOID.**

**ON WITH THE FRICKIN' SHOW!**

**00000000000000000000**

She ran.

She ran as fast as she could. Into the forest. Her energy was completely drained. She couldn't use her vampiric speed. She tripped and fell. About twenty hunters surrounded her. Her heart rammed against her chest.

"Why run? You're just gonna die anyway." One of them smirked evilly and kneeled down in front of her. He grabbed a handful of her hair, jerking her head back, exposing the collar she wore. "Check it out." The hunter said. "This one says 'LUKA'." She hissed at the slayer, baring her fully elongated fangs.

"SHUT THE HELL UP." The hunter pushed her down. "You know, we don't have to kill you." He said, climbing on top of her. "We could have done other things." He chuckled evilly.

"Let me go, you scum…" She hissed at him, spitting in his face.

"You little bitch!" He snarled and wiped his face, setting her free from his grasp. She sat up; her heart beating even faster from the evil look the hunter was giving her. But suddenly, he and the others averted their attention to a loud animalistic roar that came from behind them. The noise came from Luki Megurine, Luka's older brother.

"Leave my little sister Luka alone." He growled.

"Oh we know who you are." A different slayer said. "You're the bastard that nearly obliterated out hunter army. You have the collar that says 'LUKI', Am I correct?"

"You are." Luki responded.

"Be careful brother!" Luka cried. The hunters moved away from her, surrounding Luki.

"Just stay there and rest." Luki told her. "This won't take long."

"Don't be so sure, buddy." One of the hunters lashed out at Luki, a wooden stake in his hand. Luki quickly moved out of his path. When the hunter attempted again, Luki snapped his neck in one swift motion. A second after, another hunter bolted towards the vampire. He gnashed his teeth into the hunter's neck, draining him of his blood in an instant. Another one attacked form above. He appeared from in the trees, tackling Luki. A knife was in his hand. He impaled Luki in the chest. A blood rose began to blossom under his white shirt.

"LUKI!" Luka screamed. The hunter stood up, triumphantly.

"Are you really that stupid?" Luki was back on his feet. He yanked the knife out of his chest. The wound began to close up, and then healed completely, as if it never happened.

"W-What?" The hunter exclaimed, stunned. Luki walked towards him. He was too frightened to move. Luki grabbed him by the shirt and sank his fangs into his flesh. The hunter collapsed. As Luki drained him of the last of his blood, he snapped his neck and tossed his body aside.

"Anyone else want to try and kill me?" Luki asked. The rest of the hunters charged towards him.

They kept coming one by one. Luki killed every one of them with absolutely no remorse. He rammed his fangs into every one of their necks, sucking up their blood, getting stronger by the minute. Luki just sat there, staring in awe. There was only one left.

"If I'm not mistaken, you were the one who I caught on top of my sister, are you not?" Luki asked.

"So what if I was? I only told her that she didn't have to die if she came with me. I would have found her useful in other ways." The hunter laughed evilly.

"You bastard!" Luki growled. He dashed towards him, clawing his chest. The hunter winced in pain. Seeing his blood spill made Luki's blue eyes turn blood red. "Try saying something else like that about my sister, you little son of a bitch."

"Oh, with pleasure, _'Luki'_." The hunter snarled. " You can just agree to die, and your sister can come with me. I'll be sure to take care of her with my-" He was cut off by a powerful kick to the face. He fell down. Luki kneeled down in front of him.

"You just crossed the line." His eyes were still a vicious shade of blood red. "Say goodnight, you slayer bastard." Luki's bare hand impaled the hunter's chest, ripping his heart straight from his body. Luka watched as her brother devoured the heart. Blood was all over his mouth, neck area, and clothes. He walked over to her and helped her up.

"Now Luka, would you mind telling me why the hell you were out alone in the first place?" Luki's tone was emotionless.

"I… don't know." Luka blushed.

"That is no excuse." Luki snapped at his sister. "It may not be my responsibility to determine what you do and where you go, but it is my sworn duty to protect you at any cost."

"I know that…" Luka said softly.

"I am aware that you know that. But from now on, I don't want you to go anywhere else unless I am by your side. I do no want this to happen again. I don't want to lose you. Do I make myself clear?" Luka looked at her brother, tears welling in her eyes. "Luka, do I make myself clear?" He repeated. Luka buried her face in his chest, wrapping her arms around him.

"Yes big brother, yes." She cried softly. "Just please take me home."

"Very well." Luka carried his sister bridal style and ran out of the forest with incredible speed.

**0000000000000000000**

Luki entered Luka's room through the window. She had fallen asleep in his arms. He smiled. He set her on her bed, pulling her sheets over her frail body. He looked at her pale face. He leaned into her, brushed her hair back, and kissed her forehead.

"_Goodnight, little sister._" Luki whispered. He took one last look at Luka and left her room through the window.

**FIN**

**00000000000000000000**

**So how did you like that? Please Rewiew!**


End file.
